


Side Story – Os quatro nortes de um coração

by lelawrites



Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMFs, F/M, Nicolas é BAMF mas soft inside, Nicolas é um cinnamon roll, eu amo meus OCs e irei defendelos, fanfic desafio, quem diria
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelawrites/pseuds/lelawrites
Summary: Essa side story faz parte de um desafio criado por amigas minhas. O conceito-chave do desafio era "estações do ano".Sinopse: Flashes de quatro beijos que marcariam Nicolas Century para sempre, cada um em uma estação do ano e época de sua vida.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Side Stories de MDUCB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699060
Kudos: 1





	Side Story – Os quatro nortes de um coração

Uma das lembranças mais tenras de Nicolas com relação às borboletas-azuis, que os bruxos norte-irlandeses chamavam de “sonho-anil”, era a de que, quando muito pequenino, sua mãe druidesa o guiara até um ninho de sonhos-anis escondido no tronco de um centenário olmo em Larkwood. Ao delicado toque de sua varinha, centenas delas revoaram em direção às copas das árvores, formando uma nuvem que se confundiu com o próprio céu limpo de verão. Uma delas, confusa pelo abrupto revoar de sua colônia, pousou na ponta de seu narizinho, gerando risadas em ambos mãe e filho.

Naquele maio de 1961, Nicolas revisitou a gostosa visão daquela miríade onírica de sonhos-anis – dessa vez, nos olhos cerúleos de Justine Colebourn. A irmã mais velha de Hector, seu amigo de infância, lhe remetia a uma sensação de paz desde novo. Fosse quando cuidava de seus machucadinhos quando brincava de modo imprudente, fosse quando o deitava em seu colo e fazia carinho em seus cabelos. Suas flores favoritas, as tulipas, floresciam lindas naquela época. E Nicolas desejou poder trazer todas elas para Justine, para que ela sorrisse para sempre e fizesse aqueles olhos de sonhos-anis brilharem para ele tanto quanto a luz do próprio sol de primavera.

~*~

– Estou de partida, Nic. – o tom de Justine era sério, mesmo que seus olhos de sonhos-anis contivessem o calor de todo aquele verão. Nicolas tinha acabado de assumir o posto de patrono de Odhráncrone e de líder dos Linces de Sangue, recebendo a tutoria de Kinnegan para lidar com o último. No queixo, uma barba louro-clara de ponta triangular ganhava volume, à semelhança da que Fergus, seu pai falecido há cerca de quatro anos, tinha como marca registrada.

– Por que? – em sua voz havia mais dor do que ele gostaria de demonstrar. Bastava a solidão e o desamparo pelo rompimento de Callum com sua irmã, agora Tinnie pretendia deixar o clã. Levantou-se e a cercou. O sol refletido no chão de pedra evidenciava as sardas que decoravam seu rosto com perfeição.

– Porque preciso ir em busca do meu sonho.

Nicolas suspirou, entristecido, e fechou os olhos dourados. Os quadris dela atraíram suas mãos como ímãs. Justine encostou a testa dela na dele a fim de fitá-lo de perto e despedir-se com carinho. Quando mirou as adoradas irises azuis, o jovem não se conteve e a beijou com ardor, deixando de lado a formalidade de épocas passadas. A mesa serviu-lhes de cama e ela se entregou a ele pela primeira e última vez, num êxtase desesperado, resultado de anos de acúmulo.

~*~

Catorze de novembro de 1978 trouxera o evento mais esperado pelo clã dos Century nos últimos tempos: a celebração do matrimônio entre Nicolas e a estrangeira a quem a deidade Mãe-Fortuna chamou, no presságio de Artúria, de a futura “salvadora da dinastia”. Uma mulher de um país que não era o seu, que Nicolas escolheria seguindo o instinto. A deidade enfatizou que, ao vislumbrá-la, ele não teria dúvidas para saber que era ela _a escolhida_. No começo, duvidava que seria capaz de tal sentimento, pois amara apenas uma pessoa e somente depois de anos de dedicação. Só compreendeu do que falava a Mãe de Todos quando uma firme flecha de luz cristalina se cravou em cheio em seu coração, avassaladora como a lança de uma balista, ao ver a figura adorável de Emma Ducotterd.

Seu coração pulsou descompassado quando a porta dupla da capela de St. Marrus se abriu, revelando aquela que seria responsável por evitar a danação de sua Casa. O noivo trocou um rápido olhar com seu irmão de consideração, Callum MacMahon, que estava na primeira fila e sorria, reforçando que estava ali por ele e que sempre estaria. Nicolas dizia a si mesmo que tudo daria certo: precisava apenas concentrar-se na orientação das druidesas da Ordem de Ossianblinne de deixar Emma adaptar-se por si só a ele e ao clã, mantê-la em segurança como prometera a Madeleine e não se preocupar com o fluxo dos acontecimentos. O plano _tinha_ que funcionar. Estava escrito.

Cabisbaixa, com o belo rosto parcialmente oculto por um véu bordado, Emma veio em sua direção, acompanhada do padrasto, o sábio Cicerus Walzen. Nicolas suspirou. Sua futura esposa era deslumbrante. Como queria que Emma já fosse apaixonada por ele. Contribuiria para a fluidez da coisa. Entretanto... precisavam daquilo, daquele esforço. Ele e o clã. E Odhráncrone, de modo geral.

Nicolas obedeceu à indicação do juiz bruxo e posicionou o grosso tecido simbólico sobre os ombros da noiva sem tirar os olhos dela. Suas mãos tremiam, pois ela seria sua, e, por conta disso, o destino dos Century estaria a salvo.

– Com esse manto, Emma Idris Ducotterd, eu te recebo na família dos Century do Norte como minha esposa e senhora.

Em seguida, pegou nas mãos de Emma, que arfou e pareceu receber um sopro de vida nos pulmões; as maçãs de seu rosto ficaram muito coradas e ela o encarou com algo semelhante a luxúria. Beijou-a. Foi breve e cálido, mas suficiente para insuflá-lo com o bem-vindo calor da esperança.

~*~

O implacável gelo das nevascas subjugou, por fim, as chamas febris que aprisionaram o espírito de Nicolas após a fuga de Emma de Odhráncrone. Naquele finzinho de dezembro, quem fazia aniversário era Lizandra, mas o presenteado foi ele: acabava o exílio de Aly Ó Domhaill no País de Gales e ela optou por retornar à convivência com os parentes e agregados, inclusive a Casa dos Century. Aly parecia ter sido feita na mesma fôrma de sua ex-esposa – a não ser pelo gênio, que era servil e resignado. Nicolas viu nela uma oportunidade de desfazer os erros e começar de novo. No segundo dia de janeiro de 1980, a mocinha apareceu, sem conseguir (nem tentar) esconder que estava fascinada pelo bruxo de olhos de lince, a quem conhecia de pequenina. Nicolas a fitou e julgou como era meiga a forma que o olhava, com uma afetaçãozinha excitada e tímida, como se mal pudesse esperar para sentar-se em seu colo e confessar que lhe pertencia inteira.

Ele se levantou e recostou-se na beirada da escrivaninha. Esperou que ela falasse. Morria de curiosidade pela justificativa que daria para vir tão rápido ao castelo visitar o patrono em pleno serviço.

– ... _queria muito te ver de novo_...

Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, bebendo daquela doçura. Aly era uma flor rara. Ainda bem que sabia apreciá-la. Era o que ela merecia. Tocou-a no rostinho e ela foi de encontro ao calor dos dedos dele, pelos quais ansiou com fervor no ínfimo intervalo de seu reencontro. Nicolas a beijou com o máximo de candura, oferecendo a ela o que havia de melhor em seu coração. A jovem o puxou para si sofregamente, desesperada para que o Senhor de Odhráncrone a engolfasse com sua figura intimidante e dominadora. Ele a recebeu de peito e alma abertos, desejando que lhe fosse concedida a tão sonhada chance de ser feliz – tão feliz quanto se sentira diante do olmo em Larkwood, em meio àquele panapaná índigo de sua infância.

///

**Nota:**

Eu considerei o pouso da borboleta “sonho-anil” no narizinho do Nicolas criança como um beijo, tá? Quebrem esse galho pra mim. =]


End file.
